fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Tataragaios
Tataragaios is a very large herbivorous monster that was first introduced in the game Monster Hunter: Evolution. |ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = Nrex117}} Physiology Tataragaios resembles the real world dinosaur Stegosaurus. It is by far the largest Scelidian monster known to date. The hide of Tataragaios is covered in dense, stone-like scales and along the back of this monster is a thick boney shell that is covered in horn-like plates and spines. The skull is large and heavily armored and possess a long blade-like crest. The tail of this monster is long and heavily muscled, the end of the tail is covered in a large cluster of loose thagomizer-like scales. The limbs of this monster are long and pillar-like. Behavior Tataragaios are a highly territorial species. If a Tataragaios finds a predator in its territory, it is known to kill the predator without a second thought. Tataragaios are known to defend themselves and their territory with extreme aggression. Ecological Information Placement in food chain Tataragaios despite being herbivores, have little to fear in the way of predators as they are easily capable of crippling or even outright killing most predators with a single blow of their mighty tail. Tataragaios are known to clear out entire areas of vegetation and edible minerals. Behavior towards other monsters Tataragaios are hostile to just about anything. They are particularly hostile towards predatory monsters, however. They are known to violently lash out at even harmless herbivores that get to close to them. Tracks Tataragaios can leave behind several kinds of tracks for hunters to utilize in tracking it down. These tracks include "Heavy Round Prints", "Thunder Scorch Marks" and "Shed Thagomizers". Specific Locale Interactions This monster doesn't have any specific locale interactions. Special Behaviors When Tataragaios encounters another large monsters it will start to preform a threat display, during this display its plates and spines will glow a bright yellow in color. Abilities Tataragaios are physically powerful monsters that are surprisingly agile for their size, this monster is capable of using its massive bulk and pillar-like legs to crush foes under its immense weight. The jaws of tataragaios are powerful enough to crush iron and can be used to deliver powerful bites. The tail of Tataragaios is one of its most powerful weapons it is capable of bludgeoning foes with powerful blows and can be rattled to produce a deafening sound, but the most lethal use for the tail is that it can launch loose thagomizers at high speeds to impale threats from a distance hitting with such force that it can cause hunters to faint in a single blow if hit. Tataragaios is capable of releasing a narcotic gas from pores located on its underbelly that can put hunters and other monsters to sleep. When enraged Tataragaios is capable of producing extremely energetic lightning from its dorsal plates that it can fire from its mouth in the form of yellow lightning bolts. Rage and Tired States * Rage: When enraged, Tataragaios surges with energy and becomes much more agile with its attacks. * Tired: When Tataragaios becomes tired it becomes much slower when performing certain attacks. Mounts Tataragaios is mounted in three areas, it is mounted on its neck, back and tail. In-Game Description Ecology Taxonomy * Kingdom: Animalia * Phylum: Chordata * Clade: Dinosauria * Order: Ornithischia * Suborder: Stegosauria * Family: Stegosauridae * Subfamily: Armatosaurinia * Genus: Styracotitan * Species: S. armatostenops Tataragaios is a large member of the Scelidian monster classification, it is distantly related to the monster Apceros. Habitat Range Tataragaios are nomadic in nature, meaning they can be found just about anywhere. Despite being nomadic monsters Tataragaios are primarily found inhabiting locales such as the Heartlands, Ancient Basin and the Scalding Plateau, this is due to these areas possessing the preferred food of this monster. Ecological Niche Despite being an herbivore, Tataragaios is positioned high on the food chain due to it possessing no natural predators as an adult. When young this monster is highly vulnerable to predation from other monsters. They feed heavily on vegetation and ore which puts them into competition with other herbivorous and lithotroph monsters. Biological Adaptations Tataragaios has many adaptations that help it survive in the world, adaptations such as having a thick stone-like shell allow it to be nearly immune to predation. It also possess the ability to break down inorganic matter such as ore into energy to supplement its diet and produce a narcotic sleeping gas. It also has the ability to regrow certain parts of its body at surprising speeds, such areas include the tail. Behavior Tataragaios like most wyverns are fiercely territorial. They are known to attack hunters and other monsters without being provoked and will do so until either it or the intruder has perished. Tataragaios are known to protect their young from predators. Notes * This monsters tail cannot be severed, but can be broken multiple times. Trivia * This monster is inspired by the real world animals Stegosaurus and Polacanthus. Category:Monster Creation Category:Large Monster Category:Scelidian Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Thunder Element Monster Category:Thunderblight Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Sleep Monster